


Spellbinding Curse

by ShouMarufuji



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Wizard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShouMarufuji/pseuds/ShouMarufuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short drabble containing wizards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbinding Curse

Dirk let his wand drop to the floor as another green blast emitting from his rival’s wand. He watched the dark-painted stick fall to the ground, before the force of the blow knocked him against the wall. He lay there, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth as his orange eyes looked up to meet jade green ones, their gazes interlocking.  
  
“Strider, I think it’s time to give up,” Jake stated as he grabbed the cloak’s collar and brought the wizard closer to his face. “Why the devilfucking dickens do you think you can beat me?”  
  
Before Dirk could even attempt to answer the dark wizard’s questioning, his lips were pressed against another pair. They felt strangely smooth against Dirk’s own lips, his bottom lip trapped between his enemy’s. And yet, despite this knowledge, he found himself kissing back.

Magic was powerful stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> [20:33:16] TT: Well.  
> [20:33:19] TT: It wasn't exactly sugoi or anything.  
> [20:33:24] TG: wat??  
> [20:33:35] TT: English knows.  
> [20:33:43] TG: oh?  
> [20:34:05] TT: More like, he asked, and I gave him the honest answer.  
> [20:34:13] TG: wat did u say  
> [20:35:22] TT: He asked if he could see us as more than 'this'. 'This' being bros.  
> [20:35:38] TT: And I told him I saw us being more than 'this' for over two years.  
> [20:35:56] TG: no sugoi then  
> [20:36:07] TT: Nope.  
> [20:36:11] TG: aww  
> [20:37:00] TT: You'll have to write a fanfic or something to ease the burn.  
> [20:39:17] TG: give me one minute ok?  
> [20:39:39] TT: Yeah, sure.  
> [20:41:17] TG: its gonna be wizardstho fuq u  
> [20:41:35] TT: Fine.
> 
> This is the inspiration used for this tiny little ficlet. Whether or not I should expand this story further depends fully on my mood.


End file.
